


Long, Hot Summer Day, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walt arrives in Frenchman's Bend and sets the whole town, especially the Varner family on its ear.





	Long, Hot Summer Day, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Long, Hot Summer Day by Speed and Junior

The Long, Hot Summer Day  
Authors: Speed and Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-Files  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Mulder/Skinner, Skinner/Scully  
Synopsis: Walt arrives in Frenchman's Bend and sets the whole town, especially the Varner family on its ear.  
Authors' Notes: First and foremost, we must admit this story has been plagiarized from The Long, Hot Summer, penned by the late, great Mr. William Faulkner. Secondly, this piece of fiction is humbly submitted to the slashmulder First Anniversary Contest: Weather Story Category.  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully, CGB Spender and all things X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Broadcasting Corporation. The Long, Hot Summer is the sole property of the estate of William Faulkner. We have borrowed the characters and story line without permission or endorsement. We will receive no profit or gain from this endeavor.  
Archivists: Archive at will, with our names, e-mail and completed text intact.

* * *

The Mississippi heat shimmered up from the pavement, as the tall, broad-shouldered man trudged along the dusty highway. His meager belongings slung across his shoulder in a worn leather satchel, held closed with a worn leather belt.

He stopped to rest beneath a tree, grateful for a bit of shade. Dropping the satchel, the man sat with his back against the rough bark of the scrub oak. Pulling a faded bandanna from his hip pocket, he slipped off a broad-brimmed hat, mopping sweat from his brow and balding head. It seemed as if he'd been walking this highway forever. 

Spreading the damp rag on the brown and brittle grass to dry, he removed a limp scrap of newsprint from his breast pocket. The man read the ad carefully once again, even though he knew every word by heart.  
   
HELP WANTED  
Frenchman's Bend, Mississippi:  
Will Varner's General Store.  
Needed: One sales clerk.  
Experience in retail sales preferred,  
but not required. Will work weekends.  
Room and board provided as part of  
salary. A line of credit will also be  
extended, if needed. Apply in person.  
Bring references.

The man could talk his way into any job, but if this Will Varner character actually required references, he'd wasted his time and effort. Sighing heavily, the man stuffed the paper back into his pocket and placed the hat firmly on his head. Gathering his bandanna and bag, he climbed wearily to his feet and began to walk. He hoped to reach Frenchman's Bend by nightfall. He had just enough money in his pants to pay for a night's lodging, if there was a boarding house in town. He might even manage a hot meal and a cold beer, if the landlady was obliging. Dreaming about a long soak in a deep tub, he picked up his pace while whistling a wordless tune he'd learned at his mother's knee.

A horn blast from behind him shattered the silence. Whirling, the man beheld a scantily clad young woman. She sat idling in a convertible sports car, an even brighter shade of red than her hair. Smiling brilliantly, she commented, "Well, it's a mighty hot day to be walking, when you could be riding."

Tipping his hat the man replied, "Why, yes ma'am. It surely is." He returned her smile, "'Course, if I had a car, I'd be riding instead of walking."

The young woman's laugh felt like cool water lapping over his skin. She motioned toward the passenger seat. "Climb in. Throw your bag in the back. I can take you as far as Frenchman's Bend. After that, you'll be walking again." As he hurried to follow her command, the young woman offered her hand. "Since one should never accept rides from strangers, I'm Dana Varner." She laughed again, causing goose bumps to rise along the man's arms. "And you are?"

Wiping a sweaty palm on his shirtfront, before taking Dana's small hand in his own, "Walt Quick, ma'am. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dana gave Walt a mock frown. "I just offered you my name, Walt. Call me Dana instead of ma'am, if you please."

"Yes, ma'am... I mean, Dana. " Walt chuckled. His gaze dropped to stare boldly at her exposed cleavage, before turning to face the road. "Actually, I'm headed to Frenchman's Bend. I'm planning to apply for the job at the general store." He gave his full attention to the wind rushing through his sweat-soaked shirt for a moment, before continuing. "As a matter of fact, I'm supposed to talk to a man by the name of Will Varner." Turning to stare at Dana once again, "You wouldn't be related to him, would you... Dana?"

Dana's smile brightened. "It just so happens I am, Walt Quick. Will Varner is my Daddy." She turned the full intensity of her blue eyes on Walt for a long moment. "Play your cards right and I might even put in a good word for you." She took her right hand from the steering wheel and brought it to rest lightly on Walt's thigh. "Daddy spoils me rotten. He gives me everything I want." Squeezing Walt's leg firmly before sliding her hand higher toward the crotch of his faded jeans, "And, I do believe I want you, Walt Quick. Yes, I truly believe I do."

A cold smile spread across Walt's lips, one that did not quite reach his eyes. He rest his hand on top of Dana's. "Well, sometimes we don't always get what we want, Dana Varner. Sometimes." He squeezed gently. "But, after I speak with your Daddy, things might change." Pressing her hand back onto the steering wheel, Walt elaborated. "I have always been my own man, Dana. I will never be another man's lackey, or a woman's plaything. Understand?"

Dana's eyes flashed with anger, considering her next move. "Don't be so certain of that, Walt Quick!" She dragged her gaze slowly over her potential prize, before turning back to the road.

Walt settled comfortably into his seat, lapsing into silence. He was lucky Dana hadn't put him out of the car in a fit of temper. Watching the road ahead, Walt wondered what he would say to Will Varner. Something told him he'd finally met his match in the man who had fathered such a piece of work as the lovely and spoiled Dana.

Dana sped toward town. Showing off for Walt, she drove even faster than normal. As he remained aloof, Dana tried harder to startle him with hairpin turns and fast stops, enjoying the summer breeze whipping through her hair. Coming to a final screeching halt in front of her daddy's store, Dana clambered out from behind the wheel. "I'll introduce you to Daddy."

Walt climbed from the car, ambling slowly behind Dana as if he had all the time in the world. Snagging the keys from the ignition, he tossed the ring in Dana's general direction. "Here, Dana. You left these in the car. Sort of careless of you, huh?" Speaking louder than necessary for the crowd of bystanders staring in their direction, "If your Daddy was kind enough to buy you such a nice car, you should take care of it, Dana. Don't you think?"

Dana's brow furrowed with anger and embarrassment as she calmly plucked the keys from the air, but she bit back any retort. Walt Quick was going to be more of a challenge than she originally figured, but she was certain she could handle him. Swaying her hips provocatively as she walked up the short flight of steps leading into the store, Dana paused to smooth her hair into place before opening the door. The familiar jingle of the cowbell was reassuring as she led Walt into the cool, dimly lit building. "Daddy? Daddy, where are you? I have a surprise."

Will Varner dropped his cigarette onto the floor, grinding it viciously with the toe of his shoe, automatically reaching for another. "Dana? Is that my pretty little Dana calling for her Daddy?" He smiled, hugging his daughter. "What kind of surprise, darlin'?" Glancing at his group of cronies seated under the ceiling fan, "Say hello, boys. Miss Dana Varner's here. Show some respect."

Dana smiled prettily for the assembled men seated in their customary positions, ready for the afternoon bull session. "Hello, boys." Linking arms with her father, Dana turned to Walt. "Daddy, allow me to introduce Walt Quick. He's come to apply for the sales clerk position. Walt? This is my father, Will Varner."

Walt offered Varner his hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir. Dana's been telling me all about you." Removing his hat, Walt smiled. "I sure have come to apply for the job, sir. I hope you haven't filled the position. I've walked the better part of three days, just to get here."

Dana patted her father's hand, gazing up at him in false adoration. "I think Walt is just what we need around here, Daddy. Heaven knows, Fox is never going to amount to much. We can use a big, strong man like Walt. He's smart, too, Daddy! Walt will be just the help we need!"

Walt's brow furrowed. "Dana? You've done your part by introducing me to your father. Don't you have something to do or somewhere to be? Let your daddy and me take care of business. Run along now, and find some girlfriends to gossip with. Hear me?"

Dana stamped her foot in frustration but before she could reply, Will Varner spoke up. "Now, Dana." Giving Walt a cold stare, he continued. "Mr. Quick is right, even if he is taking liberties. You run along and I'll catch up with you later." Will swatted Dana's bottom to move her along. "Mind your Daddy and scoot."

"Yes, sir." Dana released her grip on Will's arm, smoothing her hair rather than rub her backside in front of the room full of men. "I'll go home and make some lemonade. I'm sure Walt is thirsty after his long walk." Dana took a moment to sweep her gaze over Walt before leaving, her eyes dwelling on his crotch as if she were appraising a choice cut of beef.

Walt stared at Dana's retreating backside as she exited the store. Turning back to Varner, "Sorry for speaking my mind, Mr. Varner. I have a bad habit of doing that. I meant no disrespect, but your daughter is a mite sassy. Isn't she?"

Will sighed ignoring Walt's comment and motioned him toward the back of the store. "We'll talk in my office." Moving to the chair behind a cluttered desk, Varner dropped heavily into the seat, motioning Walt to the empty chair in front. "Dana is a handful, that's for certain. She seems to have taken quite a shine to you, though."

Walt smiled, settling himself into the uncomfortable chair as if it were made just for him. "Seems so, sir. Dana's a fine looking woman. She'll make some lucky man a wonderful wife, I'm sure." Folding one long leg over the other, Walt propped one ankle on the other knee resting his hat on the toe of his boot. "Now. You haven't hired someone for the clerk position, have you?"

Will Varner was a man who made up his mind quickly. Most times, it worked to his advantage. He realized Walt Quick was the man for the job after only a few moments with him. He had no intentions of sharing this information too soon, so Will took his time with the interview. "No, I haven't hired anyone yet." Lying through his teeth, he continued. "I've had several applicants, but I'd be happy to add your name to the list."

Walt knew bullshit when he smelled it. His smile grew even wider. "Well, that's good to know, Will... may I call you Will?" Hooking an elbow on the back of the chair, Walt's confidence grew as he continued. "I have quite a bit of experience in sales. I think I'm the man for the job. I don't consider it bragging, since I'm telling the truth, either."

"Yes, by all means. Call me Will." Moving his hand to his breast pocket, Will removed a small silver cigarette case, and flicked it open with his thumbnail. Slipping a cigarette between his lips, he lit it quickly, inhaling deeply. After a moment's consideration, Will slipped the case back into his pocket, thinking once again of his willful daughter. "Well, Walt. I think we could make some sort of arrangement, if you are so inclined."

Walt glanced curiously at the cigarette case, surprised that Varner hadn't offered him a smoke. He took a moment trying to figure out Varner's true intentions. "I'm very open to an arrangement, Will. I'm a hard worker. I learn fast. I don't make the same mistake twice. You won't regret hiring me." Standing, Walt offered Varner his hand again. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we will be working together soon, Will." As he turned toward the door, Walt stopped. "Can you recommend a boarding house or room to rent? I need a bath and a bed in the worst way."

Varner nodded. He figured he could explain the arrangement he had in mind, later. Will Varner intended to secure an heir. Someone to pass the business down to. He needed someone smart and strong to carry on the family name. Since his son Fox, was never going to amount to anything, Will needed to marry Dana off, and soon. After taking another drag on the cigarette, he replied, "You can have a room back at the house. Comes with the position."

Walt hid his surprise. "Well, that's just great, Will. Thanks." He chuckled dryly. "I guess I'll see you at home, then." Reaching for the doorknob, Walt considered the implications of living under his employer's roof. "I'm going to find a tavern, Will. I think a cold beer will fit the bill. Sort of a celebration. Care to join me?"

"There's a dark little tavern halfway down the road on your left. Most of the boys hang out there. I have some paperwork to finish up then I'll be heading home. Don't stay out too late, Walt. We open mighty early, and I'll need you clearheaded, so I can show you the ropes." Will frowned as Walt opened the door, revealing his wayward son obviously listening in on the conversation. "Fox! If you're going to eavesdrop, do it well, boy! Get in here and meet Walt Quick. I've just hired him to work with you, here in the store."

Walt stepped back to allow the young man to enter the office. Taking a good look at Varner's first-born Walt was pleasantly surprised. Fox was just as attractive as Dana, but looked nothing like her. He stood tall and lean like his father, with a shock of unruly dark hair. Fox had full pouting lips, that fit his narrow face perfectly and flashing hazel eyes. He appeared to be just as sullen as his sister is though. Offering Fox his hand, Walt asked, "How do? I'm Walt Quick. It seems we'll be working together from now on, Fox. And from what your daddy tells me, we'll be living in the same house, too."

Fox swallowed hard as his hand was engulfed by Walt's large work-callused palm. "Pleased to meet you, Walt." His breath caught in his throat as his body responded to his first glimpse of Walt Quick. Fox felt an odd constriction in his chest making it hard for him to breathe. Shifting nervously, Fox cast his eyes on his father. "I was just... just..." Searching for a reasonable excuse for lurking outside the office door, "I was heading over to the tavern for lunch. I thought you might like me to bring you something back." Glancing shyly back at Walt, "I can show you the way, if you'd like."

Walt smiled. "Thanks, Fox. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to while I eat." Grinning at Will Varner, he added, "You can tell me everything I need to know about your old man." Walt dropped an arm casually across Fox's shoulders. "Let's go eat, Fox. I'm buying the first round of beer."

Fox's eyes widened at Walt's gesture as they strolled out of his father's office. Moving to take the lead, Fox quickly skirted his father's group of friends. These men were notorious for giving him a hard time. They used any excuse to laugh at Fox's expense. He couldn't explain it, but Fox had no intentions of being embarrassed in front of Walt Quick. Blinking as they entered the bright hot sunlight, Fox scoured his brain for something to say. "So, you're going to be staying at the big house?"

Walt nodded. "Yeah. I was sure surprised, when I found out 'room and board provided' meant moving into the big house with the store owner and his family." Walt offered Fox a slow grin. "So, where can a fella find a good time here in Frenchman's Bend, Fox?" His smile widened as he watched Fox blush. "Oh, come on. A good-looking rich kid like you knows all the right spots."

Fox tugged nervously at his collar, sweating as the heat of the day enveloped him like a heavy blanket. Clearing his throat, he kept his voice low. "Well, that depends. What kind of good time are you looking for?"

Walt stepped closer to Fox, unable to explain an undeniable attraction to the young man. "Well, what kind of good time do you usually go looking for, Fox Varner?"

Fox's blush deepened, as he stammered. "Well, you know. The... uh... the usual." Ducking his head, Fox shyly peered up through his lashes. "Truth be known, I don't get out much. Daddy keeps me on a pretty short leash."

Walt chuckled awkwardly. "I can imagine. Old Will seems like the type to keep everyone on a tight rein." He clapped Fox on the back. "Except for that saucy little sister of yours." Walt grinned again, adding, "I think she scares your Daddy." Pulling off his hat, Walt wiped the sweat from his brow, looking for any excuse to stop staring into Fox Varner's hazel eyes. "Boy, it's hot as hell today, isn't it? Let's go get that beer, before your old man sends someone to fetch us back to the store."

*****

Once again toting his battered satchel, Walt followed Will's detailed directions to the Varner Estates. Good to his word Will had called ahead and the servants were waiting at the door to show him to his room. Walt had a bit of a time convincing the butler that he was capable of carrying his own bag upstairs but for the most part, everyone was agreeable. 

Tossing the satchel at the foot of the bed, Walt stripped naked in record time. He entered the private bath attached to his bedroom and sighed. Pinching himself, Walt was certain he'd wake up, still sitting under the scrub oak to find the last few hours had only been a dream. He sighed again when the pinch produced nothing but a slight pain in his arm. Turning on the tap full blast, he sank into the huge tub, planning to soak until the water had cooled enough to force him out.

Dana remained undetected in her hiding spot in the foyer as Walt arrived at last. Smiling, she continued to watch him undisturbed. Running a hand across her breast, she felt the hardened nipple beneath the flimsy material of her dress. Walt Quick did something to her inside. Something that no man had ever done before. Staring at his lanky frame as Walt climbed the stairs, Dana's eyes zeroed in on his taut backside, enjoying the show. She imagined her hands caressing the firm flesh beneath his thin and faded jeans.

Gathering her thoughts for a moment, Dana finally rose from her hiding place after Walt had entered his suite of rooms. Climbing the stairs quickly, she stood outside his door, listening to him move about and familiarize himself with his surroundings. She heard the sounds of water being drawn into the large claw-foot tub, and waited impatiently until it stopped. Staring furtively up and down the hallway, she turned the knob and silently entered Walt's room.

Walt sank lower into the scented bath until his head was totally submerged. He remained under water until his protesting lungs forced him to surface for air. Listening intently, he was sure he heard someone in the bedroom. "Hello?"

Dana stepped casually around the corner, revealing her presence. Leaning provocatively against the open door, her eyes devoured what she could see of Walt's wet body. "I just came up to see if you needed anything. Anything at all?"

Walt snatched a washcloth and covered himself as best he could. "I don't need anything, Dana. Except for you to leave. Right now." He pointed toward the door with a dripping finger. "Your old man has done good by me and I'm not going to mess things up. Get out of here now and stay out."

Dana pouted, displeased with the unfamiliar feelings of not getting what she wanted. "No need to be nasty, darling. I like you.so Daddy will like you." Dana boldly stepped forward, dropping to kneel by the tub. She trailed her fingers lazily through the water, licking her lips. "Daddy will give you anything your heart desires, Walt, as long as you give him one tiny little thing first. Daddy wants an heir. I plan to give him one. With your help."

Walt stared in disbelief. "You what?" He grasped Dana's wrist. "I've told you already, Dana. I will not do your Daddy's bidding, and I will not do yours." His eyes flashed with anger. "You get out of this bathroom, right now. Don't make me tell you again or you'll regret it."

Frowning, Dana continued as if Walt hadn't spoken. "First one to produce an heir for Daddy inherits everything." She stared into Walt's furious eyes. "You may think it's just a piss-ant little general store but the Varners have their fingers in every pie in town. There is more money at stake than you can even dream of, Walt. Millions." Dana stood, and stepped back from the tub. In one fluid motion she grasped the hem of her dress and lifted it quickly over her head, tossing it to the bathroom floor. "A smart man like you could really make something of himself with that kind of money, Walt Quick." Unclipping her stockings, Dana slipped them slowly down her legs and stepped out of her high heels. Her bra and panties joined the pile of clothing, leaving Dana naked as the day she was born. Her rosy nipples stood at attention, aching to be touched as she moved back within Walt's reach.

Walt felt heat rising from the lower part of his body that had nothing to do with the bath water. "You're a spoiled rotten little bitch, but damn, if you're not the finest looking bitch I've ever laid eyes on, Dana Varner." He placed one hand behind her head, pulling Dana close. Pressing a wet kiss on one breast before capturing the succulent nipple with his teeth, Walt nipped lightly then ran his tongue across the rough surface. Walt grinned wolfishly as he heard Dana gasp. "You like that, huh baby?"

Dana's back arched with pleasure, a soft moan escaping her lips as she pressed closer. "Oh, God, yes." Stepping over the side of the tub, she slid slowly onto her knees astride Walt, grasping his hands and placing them around her hips.

Adjusting Dana quickly, Walt slipped himself inside. "What else do you like, Dana? I know a spoiled little bitch like you has no problem telling a man just exactly what she wants him to do." Gripping her hips roughly, he pulled her down tighter against his pelvis. "What now, baby?"

Dana bucked against him involuntarily, both hands moving to Walt's shoulders, her legs spreading to fully accept him. Dana moved slowly, intent on savoring every moment of her ride. "You'll have plenty of time to find out what I like, Walt Quick." Panting softly, she lifted her hips, groaning in pleasure as she slid back down into the warm water.

*****

Will Varner entered the house, flying up the stairs. "Walt? Walt Quick? Are you here, boy?" He strode purposely into his new employee's room. Noting the clothing piled on the floor, he proceeded to barge directly into the bathroom. "Walt?"

Dana continued to buck against Walt, oblivious to anything and everything else but the intense pleasure she was experiencing. As her orgasm hit, Dana was drained of every ounce of strength, slumping against Walt's chest.

Will stopped dead in his tracks, his mind unable to process the images his eyes were receiving. After a moment's pause, his face darkened with fury. Grabbing Dana by the arm he placed a thundering smack across her bare bottom. "What the hell are you doing, girl?" Dragging his daughter dripping from the tub Will continued to rail. "You get some clothes on and get the hell out of here. This minute!" Swatting her wet behind a second time, "I raised you better!" He slammed the bathroom door and whirled on Walt. "If I wasn't already aware of what a willful child my Dana can be, you'd be shot dead where you stand, Walt Quick!"

Dana screeched, both hands flying to cover her bottom. More concerned with protecting her backside from further assault than covering her nakedness, she fled Walt's room in tears. Scurrying down the hallway, she locked herself in her bedroom, throwing her wet body onto the bed and sobbing for all she was worth.

Walt stood slowly, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry, Will. I truly am. It's been a long time and I couldn't help myself." Stepping cautiously out of the tub, Walt kept his motions slow and obvious. "If you want me to leave, I understand. Just give me a couple of minutes to gather my belongings and you'll never see me again."

Will Varner stared the other man up and down, his anger slowly dissipating. He shook his head. "You might have waited until after the wedding, at least.but, I supposed a man can't be blamed for accepting what's thrown in his face." Will surprised Walt with a slow grin. "Yes. This may not be such a bad thing after all."

Walt waited for Will to laugh. To do something to indicate he was joking. Staring closely into Will's face, Walt stammered. "The wedding? I'm not following you, Will." He felt distinctly uncomfortable standing naked in front of his employer, and now, evidently, his soon to be father-in-law, so Walt asked, "Do you mind if I put on some clothes?"

Will clapped Walt hard on the shoulder, chuckling as he simultaneously lit another cigarette. "Not at all, my boy. See you at dinner. I need to go check on my daughter to make sure she doesn't pout herself right into next week."

Walt dropped heavily onto his bed still wondering what the hell just happened. He stared at the ceiling, running the events over and over again in his mind. He could see no way, short of climbing out the window and taking off, to get out of this mess. He'd only come to Frenchman's Bend to find a job, for Pete's sake. Now, here he was being forced into a shotgun wedding less than three hours after his arrival.

*****

Fox stood quietly in the shadows of the upstairs hallway. He'd been about to step out of his own bedroom, when his father came pounding up the stairs to enter Walt's. Figuring something was up Fox remained silent, waiting to see what was going to happen next. A few minutes later, his sister had fled Walt's room totally nude, dripping wet and crying to beat the band. She slammed into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Will had finally exited Walt's room and pounded on Dana's door for over five minutes, before she allowed him to enter. Fox had become an expert at sneaking and lurking over the years. It seemed to be the only way he ever found out anything of importance. This was a stumper, though. Without knowing what he would say, Fox crept to Walt's door and tapped softly.

Walt tossed the sheet across his lap before answering. "Yes? Who is it." He peered nervously at the door hoping Will hadn't come back to discuss the particulars about the upcoming ceremony. "Come in, I said."

Fox cautiously opened the door, sticking his head inside. "Hi. I was just... uh... checking to make sure everything is okay." Blushing, Fox added, "I heard the commotion."

Walt sighed heavily, lowering his head back to the pillow. "Well, I'm not sure things are okay, but at least no one got shot." He waved Fox into the room. "Come on in, Fox. Close the door behind you."

Fox stepped inside, closing the door firmly. Heading to the window he opened it wide, propping the pane up with a thin block of wood. "It's stuffy in here."

Walt nodded. "Boy howdy. And don't I know it. It seems like the walls move closer, every time I look away." Sitting up carefully to keep the sheet in place, Walt admitted, "I guess you want to know what happened, huh? What all the ruckus was about?"

Fox shrugged nonchalantly. "If you feel like talking about it, yeah." Unable to keep his gaze from wandering to the sheet draped precariously across Walt's lap, Fox closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath he opened them again, asking boldly, "Mind if I have a seat?"

Walt slid over to make room for Fox to sit beside him on the bed. He sighed. "I went in to take a bath. That's all. I swear it. But, your bi... spoiled brat of a sister had other plans, Fox. She let herself into the bathroom and your Daddy caught her scrubbing my back, to make a long story short." Walt rubbed a hand across his face nervously. "He busted her ass and sent her packing." He shook his head in amazement. "What I don't understand is why your father didn't shoot me.. or at least throw me off the property." He stared directly into Fox's eyes. "Your whole family is sort of strange, if you don't mind my saying so."

Fox nodded knowingly. "I suspect he didn't shoot you because you fell right into his plan." He barely kept a wicked chuckle from slipping. "Didn't know you were opening yourself up for so much when you came asking for a job. Huh?" His eyes latched onto Walt's chest, drawn to the beads of bath water still clinging to bare nipples. Feeling as if he were falling forward, Fox jerked back into a sitting position.

Watching Fox's reaction to his confession, Walt was even more confused. "You're not mad? You aren't gonna try and whip my ass, to defend your sister's honor?" He ran a hand over his face. "I guess I'm the only one who hasn't been let in on the plan, Fox. Would you mind telling me just what the hell is going on around here?"

Fox shook his dark head. "What Dana wants, Dana gets. I am so sick of being shoved aside, all the damn time." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in all directions. "All she has to do, is bat her eyelashes at Daddy, and he jumps through hoops for her." He made a sour face, and grumbled, "I would like to give Dana something, one of these days. But, it wouldn't be quite what she expects. I'd like to take a stick right across her spoiled little backside." Staring into Walt's eyes again, he continued. "I suspect Dana told Daddy she wants you, so Daddy is going to do whatever it takes to make sure she gets exactly what her little heart desires. If I were you, I'd run away as fast as I can."

Deciding now was not the best time to mention the senior Varner's plans to make him part of the family, Walt replied. "I would run if I could, Fox. I need to stick some money in the bank, first. I don't have a enough of a grub stake to refuse your Daddy's hospitality." He dropped an arm around Fox's shoulders. "You'll have to watch my back, I reckon. If you see Dana sneaking up on me, give a shout. I'll run in the other direction. Okay?" He laughed, shaking Fox lightly. "Cheer up, old son. We'll show your Daddy. He and Dana aren't the only two people in this world who know how to get their way."

Fox managed a small smile. As Walt's arm remained resting across his back, Fox felt a familiar tingle in his loins. He shifted nervously, breathing fast and shallow. He watched as the sheet across Walt's lap slid lower, revealing a firm abdomen etched with a line of dark hair. Fox's breath caught in his throat, as his eyes beheld the slight bulge beneath the thin cotton, wondering how he could coax the sheet even lower.

Noticing Fox's distracted attention Walt quickly dropped his hands to his lap. "Sorry, Fox. I didn't have a chance to get dressed. If you don't mind, I'll put on some clothes now. I'll meet you downstairs. Why don't you show me the town? We can get away from our troubles, for this evening at least."

Nodding eagerly, Fox scrambled from the bed, thrilled that Walt was interested in sharing his company. Fox had no real friends. Most of the men in town preferred his father's company and his relationship with Will and Dana was almost nonexistent. He smiled brightly. "Sure, Walt. That sounds really nice. Thanks."

Genuinely pleased that he had made Fox so happy, Walt smiled in return. "It will be nice, Fox. No need to thank me, either. We'll kick up our heels and howl at the moon. We will do whatever we damn well please and answer to nobody." He clapped his hands loudly and rubbed them together. "I'll see you downstairs. Start thinking about where we're gonna go, okay?"

***** 

Walt sat in the smoky tavern, nursing a beer and enjoying Fox Varner's company. It was odd how relaxed the young man became when he was away from the confines of his family. Fox smiled and spoke confidently to several of the other men. He even asked after their families. He laughed and joked with the bartender. Fox was a man, instead of a boy, when Will Varner wasn't around to crush the life from his only son.

Fox took another long drink of beer. He leaned closer, speaking much louder than necessary, directly into Walt's ear. "I want to show you something, Walt." He placed a hand familiarly on Walt's thigh, something he would never consider doing, if he hadn't been soused to the gills. He slid off the barstool like a sack of potatoes, weaving drunkenly for a moment before regaining his bearings. Crooking a finger in Walt's face, Fox shouted. "Come on."

Walt climbed from his stool with a bit more grace than Fox, but not much. Standing very still, he managed not to stumble before following his intoxicated companion. "Where are we going, Fox? And which one of you am I supposed to be following? There are two of you, for christssake!"

Fox opened his mouth to reply, but expelled a loud belch instead, followed by an even louder giggle. He reached out for Walt, grabbing him by the shoulders to steady himself. Slinging an arm around Walt's neck, Fox led them from the bar. The cool night air caressed his face, sobering him somewhat. "You're really gonna like this place, Walt."

Walt staggered as Fox's added weight upset his delicate equilibrium. "Oh, a surprise, huh?" He laughed loudly, for no apparent reason and weaved toward the row of parked cars. "I think I can remember how to get us back to the house, but you'll have to drive. I'm still seeing two of everything."

Fox moved carefully along the gravel, perusing the vehicles still giggling fitfully. "I can't remember what my car looks like, Walt." Picking a car at random, Fox opened the door and fell behind the wheel. He stabbed the key at the ignition several times. "It doesn't fit, Walt."

Walt laughed again, dragging Fox from the car by his shirt collar. They landed in a drunken heap amidst the gravel. "That's because this ain't your car. And, hell if I can remember which one is your car, either." He thought very carefully for a long moment, "Looks like we're riding shank's mare home, old son."

Fox placed his hands against Walt's chest, straddling him. Staring blearily into Walt's face, he began to wonder what it would feel like to nibble on Walt's lower lip. He felt his loins begin to tingle again and adjusted his hips slightly. "Uh... did we find the car yet?"

Walt held very still, his mind at war with his body. He stared into Fox's hazel eyes and his mouth went suddenly dry. "Uh." Coughing to clear his throat, Walt tried again. "No, Fox. We're still lying on the ground, buddy." His gaze wandered to examine Fox's full mouth and Walt knew he would taste the salty tang of beer if he were to kiss those full pouty lips. Shaking his head, Walt rolled Fox onto the ground. "Come on, Fox. We'd better get moving. I don't aim to sleep on the ground tonight. Do you?"

Fox scrambled to his feet, offering Walt a hand up. Tucking the car keys in his jeans pocket, Fox slung his arm around Walt's neck again. "Guess we aren't going to get to the surprise if we don't start walking." He concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other, as they staggered along the dirt path. His thoughts turned wistful as he remembered their destination. "I really wish you could have known my Mama, Walt. You would have liked her."

Walt listened to Fox, his mind still dazed by his sudden physical attraction to the younger man. He waited a bit longer, but Fox did not continue. "I'm sure I would have, Fox. You're absolutely nothing like your old man, so your Mama must have been very special." He added as an afterthought, "You must miss her very much."

Fox nodded silently, lost in thought as they made their way along the moonlit path. He led the way home, skirting the edge of the Varner property, veering toward a small cottage, situated near the bank of a rambling creek. "This was my mother's favorite place. She used to come out here, just to get away from Daddy and Dana." Fox opened the door, and stepped inside. Moving comfortably through the darkened cottage, he made his way to the mantel, picked up a box of matches and lit an oil lamp. "Daddy never saw the need to have electricity installed out here."

Walt glanced around the dusty room. "This was your Mama's place, huh? I can tell. It's a very peaceful house, Fox." Slapping the dust from a chair, Walt took a seat. "You come out here much? I mean, to get away from your Daddy and Dana?"

"Yeah, more than I should." Fox blushed as the dust flew from the furniture. "I've not done a very good job of keeping it clean, but I'd rather the servants weren't out here messing around." He motioned to a doorway that led into a small bedroom. "Don't sit just yet. Come see."

Walt stood on unsteady legs and followed slowly. "Sure, Fox. Let's take a look around." Dropping a hand on Fox's shoulder, Walt smiled and added, "Lead the way, old son."

Fox carried the oil lamp to light their way as they stepped into the sparsely furnished bedroom. A single bed with rumpled sheets stood against one wall, a matching nightstand sat beside it. A large window on the opposite wall framed the creek, providing the room with a lovely view. An artist's easel sat propped in one corner, holding a partially completed painting of the creek.

Walt glanced at the painting and smiled. "Did your Mama paint this, Fox?" He examined the canvas closely, in the dim light of the oil lamp. Walt was no art critic, by any means, but he recognized the talent and care that had gone into the work. "She did a fine job."

Fox blushed and shook his head. "No. This is one I've been working on. Mama's are still in her room. We used to paint together, before she got so sick."

Walt turned slowly to stare at his companion, shock and surprise etched on his face. "You painted this?" He stared at the unfinished landscape again. "Why the hell aren't you in art school, Fox? Your Daddy should kick your ass. You have no business clerking a store, if you can paint this good."

Fox's smile faded as a grimace took its place. "Oh, Daddy kicked my ass all right. 'No son of mine is going to be a sissy boy painter.'" Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Daddy thought he could beat it out of me. So, Mama brought me out here to paint and Daddy didn't know anything about it."

Walt's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I just don't understand your Daddy. I don't get him at all." He placed the canvas back on its stand and wrapped an arm around Fox's shoulders. "You're a man now, Fox. You should pack your bags and get shed of this place. Never look back and forget that Frenchman's Bend even exists."

Fox stared Walt square in the eyes. "This is where I feel Mama, though. I don't think I could ever leave. Her memory is here. All around this crumbling little cottage."

Walt pressed his palm against Fox's chest. "No, Fox. This is where you feel her. No matter where you are, your Mama's memory is right here." Leaving his hand in place after he'd finished speaking, Walt felt Fox's heart race under his palm. Before he realized what he was doing, Walt leaned in to kiss the pouting lips that had tormented him all night long.

Fox blinked several times but pressed his lips back to Walt's, parting them slightly to experience his first kiss with another man. His heart beat faster beneath Walt's hand. The familiar tingle intensified and his manhood sprang to life. "I don't feel so very drunk anymore, Walt."

Walt murmured, "Me, neither," as he pulled Fox in for another kiss. He backed the younger man toward the bed. "But, that's okay. Isn't it, Fox?"

Fox nodded slowly as the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat automatically. Shifting his gaze to the oil lamp he still held, Fox moved to place it on the night stand. Clasping his hands nervously in his lap, Fox finally looked up to meet Walt's eyes. Lifting one trembling hand, he lightly touched Walt's hip, staring directly into Walt's face to gauge his reaction.

Walt knelt beside the bed bringing his face level with Fox's. "This is new to me, too." Cupping Fox's face gently in his hands for a moment, he then began to unbutton the younger man's shirt. Walt's fingers were clumsy and stiff but he finally managed to expose Fox's smooth chest. Leaning forward, Walt began to lick and nuzzle Fox's nipples.

Fox sighed in relief at Walt's admission. His felt a tremendous throbbing inside his pants. Closing his eyes, Fox leaned back on the bed to relieve the pressure. Pulling Walt along with him, Fox gasped at all the new sensations that were rushing through his body. Placing one hand beneath Walt's chin, he lifted his head for another kiss, boldly slipping out his tongue to taste Walt's lips.

Bracing his hands on either side of Fox, Walt leaned forward forcing the younger man into a reclining position. Moving to lie beside Fox, Walt continued to kiss and explore slowly, gently, ever so carefully. "You've never done this before either. Have you?"

Fox shook his head and blushed but his hands instinctively knew where they should go. He opened his mouth for Walt's tongue to explore. Tugging the tail of Walt's shirt free, Fox ran his hands underneath to clutch at bare skin. He begin to tear urgently at the buttons of Walt's shirt, managing to pop several of them free, smiling shyly as one went flying across the room. "Sorry."

Walt smiled tenderly. "Don't be." He stopped long enough to remove what remained of his shirt and Fox's. "There. That's better." Pressing Fox back onto the bed, Walt returned his attention to the bare abdomen beneath him, teasing and tasting Fox's flesh. Slipping one hand inside the waistband of Fox's pants, Walt tensed waiting to see if he would be rebuffed.

Fox arched his back and a soft groan escaped his lips as he pressed closer to Walt in invitation. Closing his eyes and holding his breath, Fox did not move a muscle waiting to see what Walt would do next.

Quickly removing his hand, Walt undid the fly of Fox's trousers, freeing his stiffening member. "Well, my word," he chuckled gruffly, "That's quite a package you've got there, old son." His callused palm encircled Fox, squeezing gently. "I say it's high time we put it to good use."

Thrusting his hips even higher, Fox relished the feel of Walt's fingers holding him. Dazed by the urgency of his desire, Fox continued to press into Walt's fist. His own hands grasped the sheet as he surrendered to pleasure.

Walt paused for a moment, trying to determine the best way to approach this situation. Clearing his throat he instructed, "Roll over, Fox.unless you know another way to do this." Blushing, Walt stammered, "I told you. This is new to me, too." To cover his embarrassment, Walt busily removed his own trousers.

Fox's eyes flew open with the sudden realization of what he was about to do. Panicked sweat gleamed on his body in the dim light of the oil lamp, as Fox removed what remained of his clothing, tossing them to the floor. Watching every move Walt made, Fox studied his partner's body with the trained eye of an artist. Blinking rapidly as Walt's impressive manhood was revealed, Fox reached a tentative hand to touch it, feather light, with just the tip of one finger.

Perspiration broke along Walt's brow when Fox touched him so intimately. Pulling away, he stepped across the room to open the window. "Maybe we can catch a cool breeze blowing off the water." Regaining his composure, Walt took a deep breath and returned to the bed. Lying down beside Fox, he growled, "Gimme a kiss. I'll try not to be nervous, if you will. Deal?"

Fox's hand automatically encircled Walt's manhood, pumping slowly, gently. He opened his mouth to Walt, feeling their mutual need. Fox kissed his partner, pressing against Walt's work hardened chest, touching and rubbing with his entire body.

Walt slid his hands across Fox's sweaty chest, his fingers rubbing the small, hardened nipples. His mouth devoured Fox's face, hungrily nibbling and sucking the soft full lips and tongue. He laughed. "You taste like beer, Fox. Beer and something else... something sweet."

Fox grasped Walt's lean hips, pulling him closer, if possible. Rubbing his body along Walt's, every inch of him alive and tingling with heightened sensation. Fox finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. He stared at Walt with clear and steady eyes, knowing instinctively which role he would assume. "I.I think I'm ready now."

Walt carefully helped Fox to roll onto his stomach. "Pull your knees up, Fox. I think it might work better that way." He knelt behind Fox's willing buttocks and spit on his hand, using saliva as make-do lubrication. "Don't tighten up too much. It'll probably hurt at first, but I'll try real hard to be careful." Guiding his shaft to rest against Fox, he warned, "Okay, here goes." Walt pressed gently but insistently until he'd managed to penetrate. "Okay, so far?"

A yelp of pain was forced from Fox's lips as red lights popped and flashed behind his tightly clenched eyes. Furrowing his brow in concentration, Fox tightened his grip on the sheets, gulping down great gasps of air and willing his body to accept the intrusion. Regaining some semblance of control, Fox nodded encouragement, and relaxed his muscles ever so slightly.

Walt grasped a handful of Fox's dark hair, pressing himself further inside. Withdrawing slightly, he thrust slowly again but the friction created by Fox's taut muscles spurred him faster. Pumping furiously, Walt grunted and groaned as sweat drenched his body, dripping onto Fox's arched back.

Fox winced a few times before he adjusted to Walt's rhythm. He began to press back, meeting each thrust, accepting Walt into his body. Fox's hardness ached with need, as well. Sliding a hand beneath him, Fox began to relieve the tension, gasping and shouting his pleasure.

Walt climaxed with a hoarse cry, his body stiffening as he spilled inside Fox. Rolling off his partner's back to lie beside him on the tangled sheets, Walt groaned. Glancing nervously at Fox, he asked, "Was it okay for you?"

Fox rolled to his back, draping an arm across his eyes his breath still coming in short pants. Peeking over at Walt, he began to laugh helplessly and tangled his fingers in Walt's sweaty chest hair. "Yeah, it was okay.it was great." Biting his lip for a moment, Fox was unsure of the proper etiquette in these matters. He decided to let his body convince Walt. He cuddled closely against Walt's side, covering them both with the damp and wrinkled sheet.

Walt cradled Fox's head to his chest, falling asleep almost instantly. He woke to find the sun shining through the open window. "Shit! Get up, Fox! We gotta get back to the house! Your Daddy is gonna have the police out looking for us, soon." He shook Fox roughly. "Come on. We're gonna be late for work, too.and it's my very first day on the job!"

Fox roused slowly savoring the feel of Walt's body before his eyes popped open in panic. "Shit is right!" Flying from the bed, he began to grab for his clothing, catching a whiff of the combined smells of beer, sweat and sex that was almost overpowering. "Uh, Walt? What do you say to a quick dip in the creek, first?" He grinned shyly at Walt, still amazed at his good fortune. "We're already late as it is. We shouldn't reek of what we've been up to. Don't you figure?"

Walt nodded, sniffing at his own ruined shirt. "Sounds like a fine idea, Fox." He held up the buttonless garment and laughed. "Guess we can use this to wash up with, huh? I won't be wearing it home."

Stepping outside, Walt squinted in the bright sunlight. "It's gonna be another scorcher, Fox." He picked his way carefully to the creek, shivering as his feet hit the cool water. Turning and shielding his eyes from the sun, Walt yelled, "Come on, Fox. What are you waiting for?"

Fox stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight of Walt's bare backside. A small shiver coursed though Fox's shoulders, despite the heat of the day. "I'll wash your back, if you wash mine."

Walt laughed, "We don't have time for a long soak and scrub, old son. Just a quick wash and get our asses back to the house." He splashed water at his naked companion. "Now, get in the water, Fox. You're beginning to shrivel up from the heat."

Fox sighed dramatically, finally getting close enough to stick his bare toes into the water. He took his sweet time, enjoying the cool creek water tickling his skin. "We used to skinny-dip here every summer, when we were kids."

Walt scrubbed himself with the shirt, and smiled. "Nothing like skinny dipping on a hot day." He doused the shirt, lifting it to let the water drip over his head, rubbing at his face and neck. "Your Daddy probably had your hide for ditching your duties, though. Huh?"

Fox laughed. "Well, what Daddy didn't know, didn't hurt me." He became quiet watching intently as Walt cleansed himself. A light blush stained his cheeks, as his fingers trailed through the waist deep water. Taking a step forward, then another, Fox's hand brushed Walt's hip, tentatively resting there. Rubbing his thumb against Walt's smooth skin, Fox brought his face closer, risking a quick kiss.

Walt clasped a hand behind Fox's neck, drawing him even closer. Nipping at those tantalizing, pouting lips, he murmured, "I don't know what it is about you, Fox, but I can't get enough of you." He slapped the wet shirt against Fox's chest. "But, now is not the time. Your old man is gonna have our asses for breakfast, if we don't get a move on." Splashing his way out of the creek, Walt stopped on the bank to ask, "Any chance of finding a towel in the house, Fox?"

Fox could not suppress a pout, mumbling and grumbling as he climbed out of the water. "I'd rather *you* had my ass for breakfast." Shaking the water out of his hair, Fox followed Walt back into the cottage. The majority of the water dried from their bodies as they walked in the growing heat. "Yeah, there should be plenty of towels. I keep the place pretty well stocked. Just no electricity or running water." 

Walt shrugged. "I guess your Daddy didn't want to part with any of his hard earned money for this place, huh?" He dropped an arm around Fox's shoulders. "You really should leave, Fox. Frenchman's Bend is no good for you. Hell, your *family* is no good for you." He stopped, realizing what he'd just said. "Course, if you were to leave now, you'd be leaving me, too." Shaking his head, Walt muttered, "Just forget I said anything. You're old enough to make your own decisions, Fox."

Fox remained silent, digesting Walt's words. He tossed Walt a fresh towel and grabbed another for himself. Their clothing lay in a heap at the foot of the bed. He sorted through, selecting his wrinkled garments and dressed quickly, squeezing as much water out of his hair as possible. "Our hair will be dry before we get back to the house in this heat." Fox chuckled, glancing at Walt's bald head. "Well, my hair anyhow." Fox perched on the end of the bed to watch Walt finish dressing. "It's really not so bad around here, Walt. And I think things just got a lot better."

Walt smiled. "Thanks." He stepped quickly into his jeans and sat beside Fox to slip on his socks and boots. "That was a nice thing to say." He dropped a quick kiss on Fox's cheek. "Now, let's get back before the search party finds us." Slapping Fox on the back, Walt climbed from the bed, giving the bedroom a final fond glance before stepping back out into the heat. "Which way do we go?"

Fox wiped the sweat from his brow with the palm of his hand. "Just over the river and through the woods." Fox grinned, sidestepping Walt's hand before it could connect with his backside.

Walt chuckled, falling back to watch the younger man's ass as he hurried along the path. "Is there a back way we can use? I don't relish the idea of strolling right in the front door, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we can go through the servant's entrance. If we hurry we should be right on time for breakfast." Fox felt his backside tingle, acutely aware that Walt was watching him. He quietly opened the French doors and led the way along the corridor towards the kitchen. Fox paused outside the dining room, listening for voices behind the door. "Ready?"

Walt shook himself, tugging on the waistband of his jeans. "Uh.not exactly." He grinned, running a hand over his bare chest. "I don't figure your Daddy would care much for me sitting down to the breakfast table without a shirt." He chuckled at Fox's panicked look. "Go on. I'll run up and grab a shirt, and be right back. It'll probably look better if we don't walk in together, anyway."

Fox felt a blush creep up the back of his neck, feeling like an utter fool. "You're right." He waited for Walt to leave, watching his now familiar backside as he sauntered away. Taking a deep breath, Fox concentrated on calming the pounding in his chest before he pushed open the dining room door.

His sister was babbling up a storm, sashaying around the room as their father patiently pretended to listen. Will munched on breakfast, occasionally jotting something down on a pad of paper in front of him. Both Dana and Will looked up as the door opened. Will motioned Fox to the table, calling, "Fox! Where have you been, boy? You've nearly missed all the excitement! Your sister is to be married!" Adding, "Finally," under his breath, Will wiped his mouth with a napkin, pushed back from the table and smiled up at his son.

Dana grinned like the cat that had stolen the cream, sauntering over to link arms with her brother. "That's right, Fox." Nailing her father with a sulky frown she whined, "Even though it was my secret to tell, Daddy's exactly right." Leading Fox to the table, Dana continued to elaborate, "I'm afraid you're becoming a bad influence on my husband to be, big brother." She giggled wickedly. "Walt can't be catting about at all hours, now that he's engaged. People will talk!"

Fox felt his mouth turn suddenly dry. "W...Walt? You're marrying Walt? Wh.when did this happen? Wh.what happened?" Tears flooded Fox's eyes and he blinked them back rapidly. His stomach churned and he was grateful he hadn't eaten this morning.

Will stared at his son, amazed. "Well, who else would she be marrying, boy?" Throwing his hands in the air, he remarked, "Sometimes, I swear you don't have the sense God gave a goose!" Forking up a huge bite of eggs, Will continued to speak, spitting out bits of food in his enthusiasm. "Walt Quick is the only man I've met in the last ten years who I would even consider handing my baby girl to." 

Fox was certain he would be sick now. "It's just... it's just so soon! He's only been here ONE DAY! You can't... you can't just marry someone when you've only known them for one day!"

Walt chose this unfortunate moment to make his appearance. Every eye in the room was upon him as he self-consciously entered the dining room. He blushed and stammered, "Morning. Sorry I'm late." When no one replied, Walt ducked his head and quickly took a seat at the table. "This looks good." He busily prepared a plate of food, thankful for something to do.

Unable to hold back the angry tears, Fox fled the room. He tore out the front door running for all he was worth. He ran and ran until he could scarcely breathe, the heat pounding down on him in waves. He ran for his sanctuary, the place he always fled to when he was upset, the place that had never failed to bring him comfort. 

Entering the cottage, Fox slammed the door as hard as he could and ran to throw himself on the bed. Spying the mussed sheets, Fox flew into a rage, tearing at the linens, flinging them around the room as he shouted and cursed. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! How could you *do* this to me?" Fox grabbed the corner of the mattress, flipping it harmlessly against the wall where it bounced and fell back into place.

*****

Walt stared in amazement. "What in the hell just happened?" He stood, throwing his napkin on the table in disgust. "What did you say to him, Varner?" Turning to Dana, "Was it you? Did you say something to run your brother off, you little bitch?"

"Daddy and I were just telling Fox of our impending nuptials, *dear*." The smile on Dana's face had turned icy.

Will stood up quickly, knocking his chair over backwards. "How *dare* you? How *dare* you treat my daughter this way! You will learn your place in this family if I have to teach it to you the same way I taught Fox. I have no problem taking my strap to your back, Walt Quick. You hear me?"

Walt's lips thinned and his face turned cold. "Get this straight." Pointing a trembling finger in Dana's face, Walt spoke calmly, his words very precise and to the point. "It will be a cold day in hell when I marry the likes of you." Whipping his head to stare furiously at Will Varner, "And, you... you! What gives you the right to run my life? Or Dana's.or Fox's for that matter? I won't dance to your tune. If that's the kind of man you're looking for, you'd better just keep on looking." Storming out of the dining room, Walt went straight out the front door that Fox had conveniently left standing open. He began to run, sweat soaking his fresh shirt almost instantly. When the cottage came into view, he began to call, "Fox? Fox, are you here?" Reaching the door, Walt threw himself inside. "Fox, let me talk to you, please? Let me explain."

Fox sat up on the bare mattress and called out. "Go away. Go back to your precious Dana. You were right. I should leave Frenchman's Bend and I will now. I'm not going to stick around to be your little plaything on the side, while you... while you fuck my sister and give Daddy grand-babies."

Walt stood in the bedroom door. "It's not like that, Fox." He took a tentative step inside. "I'm not going to marry your sister. I never intended to." Taking another hesitant step, Walt continued. "I told your Daddy I'm not his boy. I quit. Understand, Fox?" Reaching the bed, Walt sat down beside the miserable young man. "We'll leave together, Fox. I have two strong arms and a good head on my shoulders. I'll earn a living, while you go to art school. There is no reason for either of us to stay in Frenchman's Bend another day."

Fox scrubbed angrily at his damp cheeks, his rage draining slowly as he listened. "But... but why would they think..." Fox trailed off, remembering his sister running from Walt's room the day before, followed almost immediately by their angry father. "Oh. Oh. She tried to... and you... and you... and Daddy caught you together."

Walt wrapped his arms around Fox, drawing the dark head down to rest on his shoulder. "Yep.and they cooked up this scheme while we were out last night. That's all." He smiled, kissing the top of Fox's head. "But, they found out different." Standing, he drew Fox up from the mattress. "Now, we have plans to make, old son. We need to figure out where we're going, and how we're gonna get there." Kissing Fox urgently, Walt cautioned, "You're gonna have to be tough, Fox. You have to tell your Daddy you're leaving and make him believe you."

Fox pressed tightly into Walt's arms. "You really want to be with *me*, instead of Dana? You actually picked me?" Fox's lips curved into a smile. "You picked me." Fox squeezed Walt tightly as if he would never let go. "I have money, you know. Lots of it. I inherited everything from Mama. By all rights the house is really mine. Even Daddy doesn't know. Mama changed her will a long time ago. Daddy spent way too much money on women and booze, Walt. He treated Mama bad, real bad. After some fight she and Dana had, Daddy took Dana's side, of course, Mama changed her will. Mama swore me to secrecy, Walt. Since she didn't see fit to tell anyone else, I never told, either."

Walt laughed, "That's great!" He clapped Fox on the back. "So, all you have to do is threaten to evict the old bastard and your bitch of a sister, and he'll leave us the hell alone!" Walt took Fox by the hand, leading him out of the cottage. "Let's go tell him, right now. I can't wait to see the look on his face, Fox!" Stopping long enough to kiss the pouting lips again, "I want to take your sister's car, too. I can't think of anything else that she loves more. Think we might shake her up a bit, leaving town in her flashy little red convertible?"

Fox dragged his feet, reluctantly following Walt back to the family home. His back cringed at the memory of the last time he attempted to stand up to Daddy. He'd slept on his stomach for a week after and the memory was enough to scare the daylights out of him, even now. "Can't we just sneak out? Everything I would want to take is here." Fox clutched helplessly at Walt. "Please? Please don't make me. He'll kill me! He'll peel the skin right off my back!"

Walt turned to face Fox. "Don't. Your old man can't hurt you if you don't let him." His face contorted in fury once again. "He's a mean, spiteful old bastard but that's all he is. If you hold the purse strings, Will has no choice but to do as he's told." Running a hand across Fox's worried brow, Walt soothed, "You're nothing like him, Fox. But, you can be strong. I know it's in you. Tell him what you're going to do and mean it. I'll be right beside you." Hugging Fox against him tightly, Walt concluded, "Besides, if we sneak off, your old man will have the law on our tails before nightfall."

Fox blinked back tears, gripping Walt's hand tightly. "You're... you're right. I'll try." Straightening his spine, Fox took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with, then."

Walt led the way, squaring his shoulders and squinting in the bright morning sun. "It will be over almost as quick as it starts, Fox. Once your Daddy knows you mean business, he'll give in. Will won't risk losing his fortune and home, just to keep you under his thumb." 

Fox heard his sister squalling before he reached the porch. He opened the front door and followed the direction of the loud weeping. Listening at the parlor door for a moment, Fox overheard his father trying to calm Dana over the clamor of her tantrum. "Don't you worry, Princess. Daddy will make it all better. Walt Quick will rue the day he was born by the time I finish with him. He won't give you an ounce of trouble after the two of you are married. Please, don't cry anymore, Princess. Daddy's gonna fix everything. Just you wait and see."

Walt lagged behind, allowing Fox the opportunity to stand up to his father. If Will Varner was going to be bested, it had to come from Fox. Otherwise, Will would assume his son was being railroaded. Walt would remain outside the door, close enough to step in if the need arose but out of Will and Dana's line of vision. Taking Fox by the shoulders, Walt turned the nervous young man to face him. "Be strong. Say your piece, then we'll leave."

Fox nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Walt's lips for strength, before opening the door and stepping into the room. Dana's eyes flashed with fury as she looked upon her older brother, crocodile tears drying instantly, as she smelled fresh blood. "So, you've come back to grovel, have you? You should be ashamed of yourself, Fox Varner! Daddy should tear every last strip of hide from your rotten back." Dana looked to her father for support. "Shouldn't you, Daddy?"

Will stood, thundering at his son, "Just what do you have to say for yourself, boy?" Reaching to rest a heavy hand on his belt buckle, "You owe your sister an apology. You owe your Daddy a big apology, too." He stood waiting, staring at his son. "What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue? I'm waiting to hear you say you're sorry."

Fox's eyes followed the movement, his back quivering at the sight of Will's hand caressing his belt. Stealing his nerve, Fox straightened his shoulders and looked his father squarely in the eye. "You're going to be waiting a long time then. I'm not here to apologize. I'm here to tell you we are leaving. Me and Walt. If you're smart you won't try to stop us."

Will blustered, "You're not going anywhere, boy. Except straight upstairs. I'm gonna take the hide off your back, one strip at a time." Staring keenly into Fox's eyes, Will wondered, "Where did you come up with such a notion, any way? As long as you live under my roof, you'll do as you're told." Will realized his words were not having the desired affect on Fox. "Wipe that defiant look off your face, boy. I won't have it. I'm your Daddy and you'll respect me, by God."

Fox almost smiled at his father's words and his resolve strengthened. "Looks like you have a little surprise coming, Daddy. I'm afraid you and Dana are under *my* roof. Mama changed her will years ago. No more racing to produce an heir. Mama left it all to me: The business, the house, everything. So, I suggest you think things over before you ever try to lay a finger on me again. I will put you out on the street so fast your head will spin." Fox whirled on his sister, eyes flashing, gaining momentum. "And you, too, you spoiled little bitch, so just keep your trap shut for once."

Will stepped forward, slapping Fox across the face. "I'll be good and God damned if a child of mine will speak to me that way!" He snatched Fox by the front of his shirt, shaking his son soundly, "Apologize to your sister, now." 

Fox's head reeled back at the slap. Without even pausing to think Fox's fist flew up, catching Will directly on the jaw knocking the older man to the floor. 

Walt stepped into the room, moving to stand directly behind Fox. "Stay down, Will. You're beaten but you're just too stupid to realize it." He turned to face Dana. "Fox and I are leaving. If either of you try to find us, you'll be evicted. If either of you set the law on our trail, you'll be evicted. No questions, no explanations. Fox will retain all rights to his property and the business. If you're smart, things stay just like they are. Be smart."

Dana stood with her fists at her sides, staring at Walt, her blue eyes snapping with fire. When she could hold his gaze no longer, she broke and knelt beside her father. "Daddy? Daddy, are you all right?" 

Will pushed Dana away, climbing awkwardly to his feet. "Now, hold on a minute, boys." He lit a cigarette and exhaled, smiling at his son through the cloud of smoke. Rubbing his jaw, Will exclaimed, "You pack quite a wallop, Fox. Looks like Walt's been a good influence on you." Stepping closer he offered Fox his hand. "I know we can work something out, son. I mean to keep my family close." Pulling Dana up to stand beside him, Will sweetened the pot. "Won't you reconsider Walt? Marry Dana. Give me a grandson. You don't have to change your situation with Fox. I still want a legitimate heir, don't you see?"

Fox glanced nervously at Walt to see what his decision would be despising the triumphant expression that crossed Dana's lovely features. Dana moved across the room towards Walt, giving him her most beautiful smile. "Yes, Walt. I may already be carrying your child. You wouldn't turn your back on your own flesh and blood, now would you?"

Walt pressed Dana back to her father's side. "Thanks, but no thanks." Staring at Dana in disgust, "I'd claim no whelp that sprang from your loins, you little bitch. Best thing for you, would be to take it down to the creek and drown it, as soon as it's born." Turning back to face Fox, "Are you ready, Fox? I've packed my bag. Go upstairs and get what you need. Remember, we'll be traveling light."

Fox sprang into action, moving quickly from the room, not bothering to glance at his father or sister as he ran upstairs to fetch a few things. 

Dana scowled at Walt her face no longer pretty as it contorted with rage. Whirling to grab one of her father's ashtrays, Dana flung it at Walt's head, screaming. "Get out! Get out of this house, this very instant! I never want to see your ugly face again!"

Walt ducked the projectile effortlessly, snagging Dana by the arm. Spinning her around Walt busted her ass. "I've been wanting to do that, since the first time I laid eyes on you." He smacked her again for good measure. "Now, get away from me, you little bitch. Keep your distance from Fox, too."

Dana burst into noisy tears, grabbing her wounded backside. Rubbing furiously through her thin dress, Dana shouted at her father. "Daddy! Are you going to let him get by with treating me this way? *Do* something, Daddy!"

Walt turned to face Will Varner. "Don't try it, Will. I promise you won't get up so quick if I hit you." He turned his back to the room, striding purposely into the foyer. He called up the stairs, "Get a move on, Fox! We're burning daylight!"

Fox stuffed a few items into his duffel bag, calling back. "I'm coming!" He moved to his desk drawer to retrieve a photo album filled with photographs of himself and his mother and slipped it into the top of his bag along with several bank books and the key to a safety deposit box. Fox zippered the bag, pulling it over his shoulder and gazed at his room one last time before heading down the stairs to his new life.

Will stood at the foot of the stairwell waiting for his son. "Give your Daddy another chance, Fox." Dropping his cigarette to the floor he ground it with a toe before taking a single step up. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind, son?"

Fox stopped staring down at his father. He felt an ache in his heart, wanting to believe his father might actually be sincere for once. Fox took a step down the stairs, then another, looking his father squarely in the eye. "You could tell me you love me for once in your miserable life. You could show me you love me."

Will stopped short. He stared at his son in amazement. "I've done nothing but show my love for you and your sister, you're whole damned lives, you ungrateful pup!" He waved an arm around him. "Who gave you this fine house to live in? Who made you a living, a better living than anyone else in this miserable little backwater town, Fox Varner?" Trembling with fury, Varner continued to expound, "Just because I didn't coddle you and encourage your sissy ways, like your Mama, doesn't mean I never loved you." Grabbing his belt buckle again Will continued to spout. "I took a strap to your back, to make you a man, son. I tried to make you tough. What more do you want from me?"

Fox continued down the stairs, brushing past his father. "The house and business belonged to Mama. You did nothing more than grow fat on her family's wealth." Fox narrowed his eyes, adding, "What you didn't blow on whores and liquor."

Walt moved to Fox's side. "Come on. There's nothing more to say." He took Fox's bag shouldering it effortlessly. "Got the car keys, Fox?" 

Fox's shoulders sagged momentarily. He realized he would never come back to this house. He would never have any kind of relationship with his father or sister. Fox moved deliberately down the hall to the small table where Dana's car keys rested on a silver tray. Dropping his own keys on the tray, Fox plucked up Dana's key ring. "You'll find your new car down at Hopson's tavern. Have a nice walk, Sis."

Walt stepped out into the mid morning sun. "Toss me the keys, Fox. I'll stow our stuff in the trunk." He moved deliberately to stand at the back of the convertible. "This one, right?" Grinning at Fox, he added, "Smile, old son. We're starting a new life. A good life." 

Fox managed to smile as he watched Walt pile their bags in the trunk. Sparing a final glance at the house, Fox was startled to see his father standing on the porch staring after them. Fox stood painfully silent, taking one long last look at Will Varner.

Walt took Fox by the arm and gently led him to the driver's door. "Don't look back, Fox. There is nothing left for you here. It will just make you sad."

Fox climbed behind the wheel of his sister's convertible, looking down the road ahead to his future. Their future. When Walt had climbed into the passenger seat, Fox laced his fingers through Walt's. "I'm glad it's going to be with you."

*****

Will Varner threw his cigarette onto the ground, turning disgustedly to walk back into the house. As Dana flew toward him, he put a hand in front of his face. "Can't you just shut up for once?" He walked past her into the dining room and resumed his seat. Picking up his pen, Will began to jot notes on his ever-present pad, speaking softly to himself. "Need to run the ad again. Looks like we're gonna need two clerks, now."

Dana stood slack-jawed on the porch. Her father's words had finally rendered her speechless. She watched her car kick up dust as it sped down the long gravel driveway. Dana stamped her foot, throwing her head back to emit a single piercing shriek aimed at the hot Mississippi sun.

*****  
END

==================================  
The Hoover Archives:  
http://www.radcat.net/Hoover/  
==================================

  
Archived: April 21, 2001 


End file.
